


龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：紫，酒心-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：紫，酒心-时生总是来晚一步

龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：紫，酒心-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6c2e4e5)

[ 30](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6c2e4e5)

### [龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：紫，酒心](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6c2e4e5)

“大哥…”周五刚放学回家，真二就直接推门找了自家哥哥。真一说着饿了想吃小吃就把最后一节课直接翘掉，吃完后比弟弟先到家。

  


“唷，真二，回来了啊，”真一一只脚支在椅子上，拿着漫画看，嘴里还嚼着东西，只是对弟弟抬了抬手作为招呼。“怎么了吗？”

  


“这个…”真二把一封信伸到真一眼前。

  


真一扑哧的笑出来，颠着腿，“情书么？不愧是我的弟弟。”信的内容倒是猜的挺准的。

  


“是给大哥你的，”真二把信封一翻面，信的正面是真一的大名。

  


“我的啊…”没有吃惊，反而竟然有点失望？大概是不能调侃弟弟了。真一扣下没看完的漫画拿过信封，都没打开多看便放在了桌子上，“帮我拿回来真是谢谢了。”

  


别看真一在家和学校是多么的难以管教，可是反而还挺受欢迎的。容貌是一方面，但是那种大胆和耍帅的样子更是符合当下“男人不坏女孩不爱”的条件，这就是他为何收到的告白比同容貌的弟弟多的原因。

  


真二把书包放到椅子上，“那可是别人给错的，又把我误认为大哥你。”双胞胎弟弟可是很苦恼的。

  


“又不是第一次有什么关系，”真一猜不关心这点小抱怨呢。

  


城户兄弟长得几乎完全一样，没有胎记加以区别，所以除非穿着按照性格差异很大以外大概其他情况下只有父母能区分。（虽然城户家的父母也尴尬的表示有好几次叫错名字的情况）

  


而今日他们恰好穿着统一的校服也难怪会被认错，姑且就不讨论今日在学校被叫错名字的次数了。班主任也是按照两个人座位位置辨别的，而同学则是从举止和口气里辨认。

  


“那是谁写的？”真二才问出口，乖宝宝的他才不会随意打开信封呢。“那个女生看起来是高年级的学姐，感觉好霸气，不过也好吓人。她突然跑过来就塞给我，而且看起来气哄哄的，她很生气么？但是一边生气一边给情书好奇怪。”天真的真二歪着头思考。

  


“….她只是在掩饰害羞，”真一纠正。

  


真二于是一屁股坐到了床上，目光放飞到天花板回想起来。

  


  


  


＋＋＋回忆杀＋＋＋

  


“喂！城户！”

  


一个听起来很直接霸道的口气从身后传来，名为城户真二的男生自然而然停了下来。

  


转过身，看到了一个类似于暴走族大姐头搬的女生。觉得这个脸似乎哪里见过，想不起来，但是是高年级的。那身水手服穿在她身上就不像是水手服了，反而有点电影里那种不良即视感，而且等着真二，穿着粗气….什么个情况？

  


往日真二一定会彬彬有礼的问一句“请问怎么了”之类的，可是现在他完全愣住了，因为那这个学姐有点吓人。

  


不知道是跑来的原因还是发型本来如此，就是梳不太整齐的感觉，可是又感觉很吵....总之这个暂时不在真二的识别范围里。

  


“城户真一！请收下我的心意！”明明看起来是告白的台词，但是学姐却吼出来。

  


也许是因为这个突如其来的情况和声音，加上对方把自己误认为是真一，所以真二脸因为努力接受现状而严肃的绷了起来。他的这个脸此事会让人多少认为是真一无误。

  


按照真一往日闹事的本领，和这类型的认识不足为奇。

  


不对，现在应该是解释时间。

  


真二刚提醒自己，就看到学姐好似要踩破地面一样的跺着脚就过来了，不光神情无法形容，而且一直狠狠瞪着他，好像刚才说出口的告白让她差点无法呼吸一般。

  


难道自己现在愣着让她生气了吗？真二紧张的想。不对，她本来就一直那么可怕的表情！

  


“请收下！”好似压制情绪一样，这个词再次从女生嘴里好似“恶狠狠”的推出来，她手里的信一把甩到真司身上。

  


“额——！”真司赶忙抓住差点落到地上的信。抬头还没叫对方，却看到对方疾速跑远的身影。

  


那如同男孩子跑步的身影，简直超级快...真二瞬间发现自己已经拿着信被晾在这里。

  


＋＋＋回忆杀结束＋＋＋

  


  


  


“啊…我多少也猜到是谁了，”真一听完如此说道，表情却很悠哉，送了一块巧克力到嘴里满满的品尝。

  


“那个巧克力是…？”真二才注意到从刚才进屋开始真一就在吃巧克力，一个盒子里面的精致的配方着夹心巧克力。

  


“对了，忘记说了，这个巧克力其实是给你的。”

  


“哎？”

  


“也有人误把我当做了你，于是便接受了她的心意，”真一不光吃的开心，笑的也挺开心的。“那个按摩店的大姐姐，说感谢你上次在门口帮忙把她弄撒的传单一个个捡回来，还在风里追，作为感谢给你买了巧克力，牌子还不错呢。原来你那么容易受到成熟型的喜欢，我真是小看你了。”

  


“……哎——？！”真二才反应过来，一把上去拿起来巧克力盒子盯着里面被哥哥随便吃掉的巧克力，顺便无视了哥哥因为没拿到巧克力而嘟嘴的表情。

  


“大哥！你和我说一下啊！随便吃我的巧克力。这么重要的事情！”

  


“都说忘记说了，而且我帮你收下的，还好好装作你道谢了呢，我当然可以吃。”

  


“什么根什么啊….”真二被真一的歪理弄的好头疼，但是却气不起来。

  


同时两个人都被别人误认错，也算是双子之间的一种同命运缘分吧？

  


真二不多说，拿起来一块丢嘴里。

  


“唔——酒心的————？！”真二突然捂住嘴。

  


真一看了以后不顾形象的拍着大腿笑起来，因为他知道真二不喜欢喝酒，因为每次挑战都失败。而真一因为外面有一起混的人所以早就可以喝了，当然是偷偷的。

  


“你还真是小孩子的口味啊。”真一从椅子上蹦起来，凑到弟弟身边故意贴的很近说话，为了把嘴里酒和巧克力的味道一起吐息到弟弟脸上。

  


真二被熏的不行赶紧别过头，“才不是小孩子口味呢。吃东西才没有小孩子一说，东西能吃好吃才是重要的。”

  


“明明就是有这个一说，而且很多人也喜欢吃酒心巧克力，所以它就是算好吃的一种。”

  


“那也是分意见的，大哥你强词夺理。”

  


“你真是不会用词啊。而且这个可是那个大姐姐的心意，她看到一定会伤心的。”

  


“唔——….”听了这话，就好似被泼了冷水，真二瞬间顶部回去。

  


既是喉咙和肚子里因为酒发热（有一部分是因为他精神造成的错觉），但现在冷静不少。

  


一看见效，真一乘胜追击，“所以人家难得给你的礼物，你很嫌弃还不能吃，她的心意完全不领。所以刚才给我吃又有什么不对呢？我只是不浪费食物而已。”

  


“我…我很感谢她…我吃！我没说不吃！”真二急了，一口气连着吃了几块，虽然太甜和酒味太浓而呛到却不停，他表情和要哭出来的小狗一样。

  


感觉弟弟这样也不行，于是真一装作不在意的身手要，可是真二却转身独自捧着巧克力坐会穿上继续吃。

  


“你吃的还真是多啊，”真一叹口气起身挪到床边，坐到弟弟身边，却没身手讨要。

  


看着那个盒子下去了一半多，说起来那个姐姐因为太好心所以没想到买的这么大一盒子。但是这件事以前也发生过，虽然不知道为何，但是如果问别人大概就是因为容貌吧？

  


“好热，好难受…”真二甜的喉咙很痛，于是把盒子放在了一边。他揉着发热的肚子。

  


“因为你吃太多了，”看着弟弟揉肚子，大概因为酒的关系，毕竟真二可是没怎么碰过酒，反应那么快和明显也不奇怪，人们体质个不一样。

  


于是真一好心要去帮揉，却发现真二倒在了自己肩上迷迷糊糊要睡过去。

  


“….喂喂…”

  


“让我….睡….好困，好热….”真二满嘴含糊，眼皮就好像被地球引力揪着一样睁不开。

  


“这样就醉了，你到底是什么精神力啊？！”真一内心抓狂，嘴巴却拦不住。作为自己的弟弟，两个人喝酒能力还真是两个极端，既是这个年纪不太喝酒的，吃个巧克力也不至于的吧。

  


可是抱怨归抱怨，还是没有作用。真二就这样枕着真一睡过去。

  


真一一动也不感动，呆呆坐在那里。因为怕弟弟这个姿势倒地上，他一直手扶着弟弟另侧的肩，另一只手小心往后一推，自己身子连带着对方身子一起躺到床上。但是因为手臂被真二枕着所以也没办法拿来，所以真一便看着弟弟的睡颜一起呆在床上。

  


说起来父母因为工作都晚回家，晚饭在冰箱，只能一会再吃了。

  


“等他们回来在叫你起来吧…”真一无奈却有点宠溺弟弟的咕哝，只是咕哝对象早就在他臂弯里睡的舒服。

  


因为从坐姿躺下去的，所以双脚垂在床边。真一晃了一下，却觉得很不舒服，而且床沿弄的好难受。

  


“哎....腿和胳膊都会酸的，怎么办呐？”他随口抱怨着，目光却离不开自己的弟弟。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[牙真](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%89%99%E7%9C%9F)[城户兄弟](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E5%85%84%E5%BC%9F)[城户真一](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E4%B8%80)[城户真二](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E4%BA%8C)

评论(12)

热度(30)

    1. [](http://mimimiaomiao813.lofter.com/) [mimimiaomiao813](http://mimimiaomiao813.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://maria597.lofter.com/) [果子不甜](http://maria597.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) [陌路两立](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) [丷花开半夏梦琉璃丶](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://910730016.lofter.com/) [共赴仙山也是糖(இωஇ )](http://910730016.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) [九歌](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://tubakimei.lofter.com/) [椿蠢山_越休肝越佛](http://tubakimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) [九歌](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) [砂城](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) [砂城](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://azcxearth.lofter.com/) [唯爱68号少年](http://azcxearth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://tuziqiehei.lofter.com/) [白兔切黑](http://tuziqiehei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://qingzhishaojiu.lofter.com/) [青之烧酒](http://qingzhishaojiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://guangming134.lofter.com/) [guangming](http://guangming134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://2864793811.lofter.com/) [律理律理](http://2864793811.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://2864793811.lofter.com/) [律理律理](http://2864793811.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://qinyan233.lofter.com/) [秦人三禾](http://qinyan233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://yinghuacaoyunshuo.lofter.com/) [桜の花草の伝説がある](http://yinghuacaoyunshuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://ultramansixiahua.lofter.com/) [白银诗](http://ultramansixiahua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://yuminrumeng.lofter.com/) [亦纹竹](http://yuminrumeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://polly22427443.lofter.com/) [飒亞(飒](http://polly22427443.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) [某桃的窝](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) [某桃的窝](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) [山鬼](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) [山鬼](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6bf4e5a)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6cc3437)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
